


It Snows In April

by hariboo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Coda, F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's last night Thor and Jane have together before he goes back to Asgard and they both know it's not the same as before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Snows In April

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pre Thor 3 coda fic? PURE SPEC and just me working through feelings, but also sexy times. Completely unbeated and thrown out about 10 mins after I finished it, so also kinda flash fic.

It’s selfish, what she’s feeling now. She wants to keep him, to curl tighter around Thor’s body and keep him with her. She can’t, she knows she can’t, but she wants to be greedy. Tightening her thighs over his hips, she locks her legs over the small of his back. She drags her mouth down his cheekbone, over the slope of his nose, the bridge of his brow, wanting to remember everything about him. Her muscles are going to ache in the morning and Jane doesn’t care. She’s curled one arm under his, her fingers clenched tight on the wing of his shoulder blade while her another is secure around his neck, keeping him close. 

He thrusts, shifting the press of his pelvic bone against her clit and her fingers fist in his hair. They climb higher on the bed, she can feel the pillow bunching up between her head and the headboard. Thor presses a hand against the headboard, keeping their balance, using it to angle deeper into her. Jane moans at the feeling of him. She wants to hold on tighter, stronger. She wants to hold him to her, anchoring him to her body and heart. 

Around her, Thor’s skin slides and burns against hers. The minute space between them crackles with something like electricity as it sometimes does when his power spreads out over his skin.

His mouth trails up her neck and across her jaw, warm and familiar. Jane forces her eyes open from where they’ve closed and catches his gaze as he slots his lips over hers. She sighs into it, opening up for him, letting him nibble and soothe her lips with his teeth and tongue. She licks his lips in return, sucking and biting softly. She wants to remember his taste for however long she'll need to. 

Hard wasn’t even close to describe the decision they came to. 

The pull of Asgard and the universe has been growing stronger ever since they found about the Infinity Stones. She still feels the haze and echoes of the Aether in her. Her dreams have only worsened since the Vision was born. Thor brought him over one day. She woke up crying that night. It had not been curiosity from Thor but a request from her. Vision was interesting, his cellular make-up could keep her busy for millennia to come, but the night after he left she dreamt of the world burning and crumbling. She had dreamt in black, white, red, and death. When she woke up so had Thor from his own dream. His eyes had been haunted as his thumbs wipes the tears from her eyes. 

In comparison, her life feels so small when she thinks about all that weighs over him. She's tried to shoulder and ease however much she can. Thor tells her she's his touchstone, the centre of gravity in his life. Jane always feels humbled and so loved by his words, but she knows her limits. She knows her life and future still means Earth. What calls to Thor isn't for her. It isn't something to call an adventure as much as she wants to join him. Her work is here, her life is here. Her mind tests its barriers. Her heart has always been in the stars, but they both know that.

Neither had slept the rest of the night. 

It’s grown steadily since. 

It pulls at them constantly. 

Tonight, they’re ignoring it in favour of each other. One Thor’s arm is curved around her back, holding her to him, a gentle band of steel that warms to her touch and bends to her love. His hand cups the nape of her neck, tilting her head comfortably into their kiss. They haven’t wanted to stop kissing each other since they tumbled into bed earlier. They both know what comes after this. His eyes catch her as he tilts his head back, letting her catch her breath. Their noses brush and bump in time with his thrusts and her gasps. 

Jane drags her hand down his back, letting her nails dig in and scratch as she moves to grip his ass. Thor’s pupils darken in her favourite way and he adjusts the spread of his legs, forcing her thighs to stretch wider. Her groan is loud and satisfying. 

“I love you,” slips out of her lips. She repeats it against his lips. She echoes it as he licks back into her mouth. “I love you, I love you.”

Thor murmurs the words back to her in English, Asgardian, and few other languages she doesn’t know but understands. The deep rumble of his voice reverberates in his chest. She feels it against her breasts, her nipples tighten at the sound of it. The pace of Thor’s hips speed up. Jane knows she’s gonna feel tonight in her all muscles for days to come. Her fingers are gripping his ass and hair so had she think they might cramp. She wants it, she wants to hold him in her for as long as she can. 

It’s not enough and it’s everything. 

All her senses are condensed in this moment. The sounds of their bodies, the smell of their sweat and previous rounds still hangs in the air, the crackle of static and ozone in the air, the feel of Thor’s body constantly warm and solid around her. The way his mouth tastes, the way his skin and come taste, the way she tastes on his tongue. The blue of his eyes and constant golden tone of everything else. Jane wants to keep this moment, she wants to hoard it and secret it away. 

Clenching muscles, she feels Thor’s dick twitch in response. They’ve been going at it for a while now that he has to be close and she’s chasing her third orgasm. She wants it as much as she wants to hold off. Her muscles will ache for days, her heart will ache for much longer, but they both agreed. They both know what’s at stake and she can’t follow where he’s going. 

Her climax is cresting, Jane can feel it oncoming like a wave. Thor moves the arm he had around her waist. His hand strokes down the back of her thigh and then Jane gasps, letting her head fall back, breaking the kiss, as he slides it back up, pushing her thigh open. His fingers trail the inner line of her thigh all the way up to her sex. 

She almost comes, but he moves his hand away and cups her cheek. She feels him shift up. His face fills her vision. 

“Jane, precious Jane, let me see you,” Thor whispers against her chin, letting his teeth nip at curve of it. His voice is low, desperate, cracked raw at the edges. She knows the feeling. “I would give you everything you want if I could. If I could I would…”

Shaking her head, Jane blinks back the tears that have been gathering in her eyes. “Don’t. Please don’t,” she gasps, and forces the next words out, “because I would do the same. I'd do the same.” Thor nods, his own eyes wet, and Jane grabs the hand that’s holding her face. The hand that was only seconds ago so near her clit and pulls it to her mouth. She sucks on his fingers, slow and hard. She takes in his ring finger all the way into her mouth, licks around the metal ring there, and bites down hard. Thor’s moan is beautiful and broken. He pulls his hand from her mouth and crushes his mouth over hers. She buries her hands into his hair, holding him to her. 

It’s a kiss full of everything. 

The wave hits. Jane comes, moaning louder into his mouth when he moves his fingers back against her folds, framing where he’s still moving in her, and flicks her clit. A second wave hits, smaller but sharper. Shallow gasps escape her as Thor sucks at her lips. 

Sex with Thor is always great, but tonight they both know it’s more than just another night. It’s imprinting, it’s memorising, it’s goodbye, it’s remembrance, it’s longing and hope. Her climax overwhelms her. She thinks of supernovas and how bright and destructive they are; death in the shape of blinding brilliance and beauty. She can feel her tears leak out and her body bows up hard into Thor’s. She can feel him spilling in her, the way the air thickens around them, his power running high, the pulse of his cock against her own following mini orgasms. He whispers Jane, reverent, forehead pressed against her. It’s almost too much, it reminds her of having the universes possibility leak out of her, but Thor is here to catch her just like he was then. 

He’s gentle as her body unclenches and he slides out of her. He’s too big stay in her comfortably and she’s pushed her limits for tonight. Her hands fall from his hair, her fingers catching in the tangles. He helps her move her legs into a comfortable position, even as he reminds between them. She likes the weight of him, grounding her in this already too thin moment. 

As she comes back to herself, she looks down to where Thor’s resting his head against her chest. His ear is pressed against where her heart beats and she can feel his fingers mirroring that beat against her thigh. 

Gently, she strokes his head, untangling the mess she created. 

She doesn’t want to cry, but her words come out choked. The sun is coming through the window. “Is it time?”

Thor slips an arm around her in answer, holding her tight to him. “No, not yet.” His presses a kiss against her ribs. Jane reaches down to twine their fingers together. His ring is warm and damp against her fingertips. Her ring is tangled on the chain on their bedside table. She blinks and looks at it. She slips it on every morning, off every night. She'll still do it after he leaves, she knows. Keeping that little piece of him with her.

Selfish. She thinks the word again and how much she wants to be selfish, but they talked about this. They agreed. They thought about just having a clean break. Having him leave without telling her he was going. Letting them both believe it was just a regular trip back to Asgard. Let that hope he could be back any day stretch and wear thin. Let their belief in each other become rusted and broken.

It would have been simpler, maybe. 

It’s not the uncertainty that Jane has trouble with. It’s knowing it was done to preserve a falsity. 

She and Thor have more belief in each other than that, she has to trust in that. 

She won’t be waiting after he leaves this time. He won’t be counting the days until he returns. The galaxy is pulling at them, calling for Thor in a way he can’t ignore this time. Jane wouldn’t let him anyway. Her life is small and Earth bound, but it is her life, and the universe calls to her in different ways.

Thor shuffles up and pulls her into the circle of his arms. Jane strokes his cheek and kisses him gently. 

“I love you, Jane.”

“I love you, Thor.”

“Whatever happens, Jane…”

Jane feels so selfish. She’s had a god love her and she wants more, but she can’t have it yet. One day, maybe. One day, maybe, it’ll be time for her to answer the pull she feels from the galaxy. That’s not today. Earth holds her for now.

“Whatever happens, Thor…”

He kisses her then, slow and gentle. Coaxing like they have a lifetime. Maybe the will. 

When he leaves she’s standing at the edge of the roof. His cape flaps around him bright as ever. His eyes never leave her as he calls for Heimdall. She wants to yell at him to stay, she wants to yell at him to let her go with him. She wants to cry. She’s trying her best not to, but slowly a few tears slips out. 

“Hey, as much as I’m a fan of how it turned out for me, try not mess up the galaxy again.”

Thor smiles at her, but his eyes don’t mirror it. She can see his own tears. “Because you asked, I will do my best to keep it whole and safe.” 

Jane nods, biting her lips, feeling a few more tears against her cheek. 

"Be safe!" she yells out as the Bifrost hits ground. Please be safe, she thinks, pressing her hand to her heart. 

The bright light of the Bifrost burns around him and in the swirl of colour she catches Thor’s last words before the light takes back. 

“Thank you, Jane.”

Letting the tears fall freely she curls her blanket tight over her shoulders. It’s starting to rain. The burnt edges of the Bifrost’s marking cover her roof. Jane lets the rain coat her as the marking’s embers settle. She doesn’t move for a long time, the rain is warm, too warm for London. It tastes like Thor, his power lingers in the air, and she stays there until she can’t feel him anymore. 

By the time she goes back inside she’s soaked and knows better than to stay in wet clothes romantic notions aside. She strips in the bathroom, grabbing her old robe he used more than her. There on the bed there’s a yellowed paper. 

His penmanship in English had been surprisingly fluid. She recalls being amused by how much prettier his lettering was compared to her. 

The words are not simple.

Their meaning is too much. 

_Jane Foster,_

_Your worthiness shaped mine._

_Endlessly yours, Thor Odinson_

* * *

Across the galaxy Thor walks away from the Bifrost without looking back. He knows if he so much as glanced back he’d want to return. Heimdall would open the skies for him again and he’d be back where he wants to be the most. He has to keep forward, has to move toward Asgard’s light. It’s his duty to keep it and the light of the universe burning bright. Jane would hate to see an empty darkness fill up space. He knows her nightmares. 

He’ll work to keep them at bay. 

He cannot believe this has been a goodbye, not a true one. 

The galaxy calls, Twilight edges near the borders of the universe, things are waking that would devastate existence as they know. 

Thor will not let that devastation flower, spread, and reach Earth. He will do whatever he needs to and fight as long as he must to make that promise so. 

As he gets closer to Asgard he thinks how in his long life it’s been these last few years that have marked him the most. He feels they will mark him for years to come. 

For all he’s lost: the pain of his mother, the burn of Loki, and now the ache of Jane, he finds he cannot regret any moment that has come from them. He will continue forth, the soft, warm memory of Jane’s resilient spirit carrying him forward into the unknown. Come what may, he knows his worth now and he knows from what it was born off. 

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from a Prince song, in case you wanted to know.


End file.
